powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Hammer Time
It's Hammer Time is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Synopsis In the search for another jewel, the Rangers encounter Thor, the god of thunder. Thor agrees to save them, but takes the hammer. When the real Thor appears, he exposes the impostor as Loki, the god of mischief. Ronny feels guilty for losing the hammer and devises a plan to get it back. Plot Andrew, Dax, Rose, and Ronny are in the control center. Andrew is watching the main frame while Dax, Ronny, and Rose looked at the hammer and canon. The hammer and canon continue to have a electric current between them. Andrew: What ever connection those two relics have, is sending the main frame into a tizzy. Rose walked over, followed by Ronny and Dax. Rose: Allow me. Rose began working on the main frame. Rose: That's weird. I bypass the main energy coupling and reinforce the firewall. Rose was puzzled as to why it didn't work. Ronny offered to help and slammed her fist onto the main frame. The main frame was working again. Andrew had no idea where to send the team next. The Yanomami statue offered no clues, as Andrew searched everywhere on Earth. Rose got an idea, maybe it wasn't on Earth. Rose quickly took over and found the face on Mars. Dax got very excited, he thought they would be going into space. Rose told him they were going where the face on Mars was pointing. Which turned out to be Mexico. The teens arrived in Mexico, on their vehicles. They are almost at the location when Miratrix and Kamdor appeared. The teens quickly leaped out of their vehicles. Miratrix tosses out a top hat and Kamdor turns it into a giant monster. The teens quickly morphed and the Drive Max zords, Fire Rescue zord and Rescue Runner zords are sent. Both Megazords are formed. Blue Ranger makes sure he has the canon with him, and Yellow Ranger has the hammer with her. The Rangers battled the monster. Elsewhere, Flurious is watching the battle on his screen. Flurious is very pleased. Either the Rangers will be destroyed or they will be so exhausted, he will destroyed them. The screen goes out and Flurious yells at Norg, who is the antenna. Back at the battle, things are difficult for the Rangers. The Megazords switch zords and continue to battle. the Rangers destroy the monster. After the battle, the teens walk back to their vehicles very tired. Will picks up some noises with his hearing. Suddenly there are several Chillers. Mack has Ronny watched the hammer as the rest of them battle the Chillers. Ronny watches the battle until she hears something behind her. Ronny turns around and a man is standing there and comments on her hammer. Ronny is in disbelief when she utters Thor. "Thor" approaches Ronny and wants the hammer. Ronny refuses to give him the hammer, telling "Thor" they need it for an important mission and he can have it when they are done. "Thor" mistakes Ronny for the goddess Freya, and pleads himself to her. Rose, Dax, Mack, Will, and Tyzonn are having a difficult time against the Chillers and call out to Ronny for help. "Thor" asks Ronny to give him the hammer, he can help her. Ronny asks "Thor" if he will give it back when he is done. "Thor" tells her on his honor he will return the hammer. Ronny gives him the hammer. "Thor" hits the ground with the hammer. The Chillers are destroyed. Dax, Mack, Will, Tyzonn, and Rose walk over to Ronny as Rose recognizes "Thor". Rose notes "Thor" has the hammer and Ronny reassures Rose that "Thor" will give it back. But that turns out not to be the case. Meanwhile, the Fearcats have come up with a plan to get the jewels. The Fearcats have built their own giant robot. Elsewhere, Ronny and Will take "Thor" to the mansion. "Thor" will not give them the hammer. Ronny is really upset, but no matter what she says "Thor" won't budge. "Thor" is even rude to Spencer. "Thor" proposes to Ronny. Ronny refuses and considers herself a fool to have believe "Thor" would keep his word. "Thor" tells Ronny he is a fool as well, a fool in love. Will comments that he even has better lines than that and he's not a god. Back in Mexico, Rose works diligently on a rock, which she believes has the jewel behind it. Dax takes out the Canon of Ki Amuk. Rose, Dax, Mack, and Tyzonn position the canon and then fire it at the rock. The four teens are knocked off their feet, but nothing has happened to the rock. The four teens realize they need the hammer. Dax is convinced Ronny can get the hammer from "Thor". At the mansion, Mr. Hartford tries to reason with "Thor" and offers him whatever he would like. "Thor" refuses as he is a god and has everything. Mr. Hartford realizes he is going to have to get the Corona Aurora jewel another way. "Thor" overhears Mr. Hartford and changes his attitude. "Thor" is now more than eager to help them. "Thor", Ronny, and Will go back to Mexico. "Thor" uses the hammer against the rock, but it does nothing. The teens note "Thor" doesn't actually act like a god, more like a spoiled four year old. Moltor and his Lava Lizards appear. The teens prepared to battle once more. The Rangers battled Moltor and the Lava Lizards. Everyone is knocked off their feet by the arrival of Thor. "Thor" hides behind a rock as the Rangers realized the real Thor has arrived. Moltor decides two Thors is too many and vanishes. The Rangers demorphed and are furious at "Thor", especially Ronny. "Thor" is revealed to be the god of mischief, Loki. Loki claims he never told them he was Thor, he just let them assume he was. Loki distracts the group and runs away. The teens and Thor go to the mansion. Ronny is very upset at herself while the others tell her it is okay. Thor tells them Loki has been after the hammer for years. There is only one thing Loki wants more than the hammer and that is Freya. This gives Ronny an idea. "Ronny" dressed as Freya, sits on a boat and pins away for Loki. Loki appears in the boat with her. Loki wonders over "Ronny's" change of heart. "Ronny" tells him that before she thought she was dealing with Thor, not the clever Loki. A few flattering words is all it takes to win Loki over. Loki and "Ronny" walk together. Loki wants to run away with "Ronny", but "Ronny" has made a commitment to Thor to help the humans. "Ronny" suggests if only there was something they could give Thor in return. Loki suggests the hammer, but before he hands it over, he makes "Ronny" promise to be his. "Ronny" does. Loki gives "Ronny" the hammer and "Ronny" tosses it to Thor. Thor vanishes. Loki pulls "Ronny" over, ready to give a kiss. "Ronny" stops him and pulls over the mask. It is Spencer. Loki is upset over being tricked. Spencer offers Loki some cake and slams the cake into Loki's face. Loki doesn't mind as the cake is rather good. In Mexico, Thor returns to the teens with the hammer. They are all excited until Flurious and several Chillers arrive. The teens morphed. The Rangers and Thor battled Flurious and the Chillers. Meanwhile, the Fearcats arrived in San Angeles, with their giant robot. The Fearcats plan to destroy the city and then get the jewels. Mr. Hartford contacts the team and tells them about the trouble in the city and how they will have to split up. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Red Ranger head off for the city, while Mercury Ranger and Thor continue their battle with Flurious and the Chillers. The Rangers in the city, formed their Megazord and battle the Fearcats. It is a difficult battle. In Mexico Mercury Ranger and Thor also have a difficult battle. Thor uses his hammer and the Chillers are destroyed. Flurious decides to retreat, but not before warning them that once he has the jewels, they will see who is the most powerful. Mercury Ranger arrives in the city with his FlashPoint Megazord. Thor stands on top of a building and watches the battle. Thor is impressed with them. Even with two Megazord, the battle continues to be difficult against the Fearcats. Thor uses his hammer to give the Rangers an extra boost of power. The Rangers call for additional zords and the Sonic Streaker to form the Ultrazord. The Rangers destroyed the giant robot and defeat the Fearcats. The teens are back in Mexico along with Thor. Neither the canon nor the hammer worked alone. Ronny suggests they used them together. The teens placed the two objects together and fired at the stone. It worked as the rock is blasted. The teens hurried over. They didn't find the jewel, but another relic. The teens are very pleased. Ronny gives Thor his hammer and thanks him for all he has done. Thor thanks them for getting his hammer back. Thor wishes them well on their mission and then vanishes. The teens are ready to head back when they are blasted off their feet. The relic, a compass, falls to the ground as well. Moltor appears and grabs the compass before the teens can stop him. Moltor vanishes with the compass, much to the teens dismay. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) & Loki *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix *Kelson Henderson as Mig (voice) *David Weatherley as Benglo (voice) *Mike Edward as Thor Errors *When the Rangers said DriveMax Megazord, the DriveMax Ultrazord is formed and not the Drivemax Megazord. Notes *The title of this episode is a reference to U Can't Touch This, a song by Hammer MC Hammer, a phrase used in the song is "Hammer Time". Interestingly, also it could just be a reference to "It's Morphin Time", phrase coined by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *This episode continues into the next episode due to Moltor having the compass. See Also (Megazord footage) (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes